


Dear Gabriel

by MrsSatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSatan/pseuds/MrsSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in the perspective of Castiel Shurley, a young teenage boy who isn't know to be street smart.<br/>So when Castiel's brother went away to Uni, Castiel and Gabriel decided to write each other letters, so they wouldn't feel so distant from each other.<br/>Then Castiel moves, from Chicago to Lawrence, to start his sophomore year of High School. He meets Charlie Bradbury, who introduces him to Meg Master, Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester.<br/>How will Castiel's High School experience be and what's awaits him?</p><p>!None of these characters are mine and I will not take credit for them. They are and shall remain property of the writers of Supernatural and maybe Doctor Who and Sherlock if I decide to do a crossover!</p><p>As I started to write this I noticed that this reminds me (and probably everybody else) about Stephen Chbosky's beautiful work 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. So I needed to go back and change the storyline but it still reminds me of the book, maybe it's because it have the same feeling in the text... But I want to tell you that I am not taking credit, it's just how I wanted to write my story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gabriel

The sun slowly raised itself over the horizon and peaked through the high buildings of Chicago in the early morning of June. The city started to come to life as the people living in it went to work, blocking every street with their cars. The sky changed from warm colours to the light blue and then grey, showing that it probably would rain this day, which fitted into the mood Castiel Shirley was in.

"I don't' want you to leave Gabriel!" Castiel cried as he walked after his older brother who was all finished to drive away to his university.

"I know that, kiddo" Gabriel says in his soft voice. He puts the last box in the trunk of the car, spinning around and looking at his little brother who had tears in his eyes. "But you remembered what you promised me?" The golden eyed boy said, smiling slightly and resting his hand in the younger boy's shoulder. Castiel nodded slightly and tried to force on a small smile, but it only made his eyes water up more and spilling over. Gabriel squatted down, looking up at his baby brother.

"You know I will come back soon to look at the new house father bought down in Lawrence. And I will return the letters you will send me, every single one of them" He said, smiling up and wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Trust me, Castiel"

"I trust you Gabriel, you know that" the young boy squeaked out, faintly sobbing. Castiel shut his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I just don't want to become distant from you..." The young boy say, looking at his older brother so blue met gold. Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

"We will never be distant, Castiel. You will always have the biggest place in my heart, in eternity, forever and always" Gabriel whispers and pulls his brother into a big hug. Castiel nuzzles into the crook of Gabriel's neck and Gabriel buries his face into the raven coloured hair of his younger brother. "I love you" Gabriel whispers and Castiel starts crying again, and now it's the kind of cry you can't stop. It's full of emotions; happy, sad, panic, despair, terrified, lonely and hurt.

"Breath, Castiel" Gabriel whispers and kisses Castiel's forehead, trying to calm him down. Minuets pass and Castiel hasn't stopped crying, he panicked. It felt like he was losing his brother.

"I will miss you Gabriel, I don't want to lose you..." Castiel succeeded to say between sobs. His voice was still dripping with broken emotions. "I love you too" He whispers out in a cracked voice and Gabriel smiles and kisses his younger brother's forehead.

"I know, kiddo" He chuckles, raising himself from the ground so he was on his feet. Their father walked out, tears threatening to spill over too. He grabs his oldest son's arms and pulls him into a big and firm hug.

"Gabriel, don't get into any trouble and study, study hard" He mumbles and realises Gabriel from his embrace. Gabriel looked around, noticing Balthazar in the doorway, smirking with crossed arms. They nod to each other and Balthazar walks and gives his brother a quickly hug.

"Go bang some sorority sisters now" He chuckles, patting his older brother on the shoulder before walking to the door again, wiping away a single tear that escaped his eye. Their father glares at Balthazar before waving his arms about.

"Come on, let's get a group photo of you three!" He exclaims and Castiel wipes away his tear, walking towards Gabriel who snakes an arm around his two brothers. Before their father gets a photo, he pulls them closer, smiling widely. So the camera clicks and the brothers let go of each other. Castiel and Balthazar walked away from Gabriel who climbs into his full packed car.

"Good bye!" He shouts and starts the ignition, stepping on the gas pedal and turns around the corner, driving away from his family. Balthazar and their father walked in, leaving Castiel alone on the side of the road. He hugged himself, trying to remember the feeling of his brother.

I am already missing you, Gabriel...


End file.
